


The Knight Archer and the Steward

by uofmdragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Card Games, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Supposed to be for a 3 sentences, kind of failed at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has become the Steward for Queen Maria's castle and he's become quite smitten with the Sir Clint, one of the fews Archers that have earned the title of Knight of Helia.  The queen is a friend and is in debt to Phil and would love to see him happily wed.</p><p>Clint is quite smitten with the Steward of the castle.  The prince is a friend, and while he doesn't get the whole happily wed thing, he would like to see Clint happy.</p><p>(An extended version of a three sentence AU prompt from tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight Archer and the Steward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts), [thefrogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogg/gifts).



> For the Anon that wanted a Noble/Peasant AU.  
> For Kisleth that wanted a Marriage AU.  
> For thefrogg that just wanted a happy ending for this one.
> 
> This was supposed to be a three sentence prompt on tumblr, but I don't think any of the original prompts ended up being three sentences. Additional scenes added to ensure that all readers (even those that read it on tumblr) have something new to read.
> 
> Beta by Allochthon

Phil had seen a lot of knighting over his time as Steward to Queen Maria, but the preparations and the politics that went into Clint becoming a knight were so vastly different than any others. The noble born had a problem with Clint, because Clint was peasant stock, so low born that Fury would have only put him in the foot soldiers, if he'd gone to the army. Clint hadn't gone there when he'd been young, he'd gone to a traveling circus. One that had been filled with thieves and assassins, which of course meant Prince Anthony had snuck out to see it with Sir Rhodes. Phil had later discovered that Prince Anthony's rebellion had been encouraged by Lord Stane, so that Clint's own Master could kill the prince. The Master had tried to make it look as if his apprentice was to blame, but apparently the Master didn't realize the Apprenctice was smarter and better than he appeared. Clint had saved the Prince's life that night and afterwards, Prince Anthony had insisted that Clint join Fury's archers. 

Phil didn't remember Clint too much from his first time in court. Well, he remembered a lost lad that had been mocked by all the moment his back had been turned. Clint was the only one that looked happy to be sent to man a fortress on the border, but he supposed that it was the for the best. War had broken out along that border and Clint had become a hero of many battles. He'd also befriended the Lady Natasha, one of Fury's spies, who had become a sort of sponsor for Clint. 

His second trip to court had gone much better than his first. Anthony had sought him often enough that they'd formed an odd friendship, which scandalized some of the older courtiers. They had been glad to see him leave with the Lady Natasha as part of her personal guard when she'd been sent as an ambassador to Asgard. Apparently, he'd impressed Prince Thor there.

His third trip to court had been the time when he'd proven to Maria his worth, by saving her life. Anthony had insisted that Clint be knighted. Fury had agreed that Clint had more than met the requirements for knighthood, except for his birth. It was Phil that had pointed out that while precedent said only highborns could be knights, there was no law against it. Maria had agreed with him.

Clint had gone through the bath and completed the vigil with a seriousness that had surprised Phil, because the archer always seemed to part jester as well. Phil watched as Clint knelt in front of Maria.

"I will have your oath now," Maria said, holding a sword point down.

"I swear to protect those that need my protection, to never run from a battle with a worthy cause. I swear to be loyal to those that are loyal to myself."

"That's all?" Maria asked.

"I'm an archer, your highness, I'm not going to fight one on one," Clint said, looking up with a feral smile.

"And do I have your loyalty."

"So long as you don't send me on suicide mission just to kill me off," Clint replied.

"You are a unique individual," Maria said, looking down at him. "You fight better even in close range with bow and arrow than many a men with a sword. General!"

Fury stepped out as Maria tossed the sword to him, she turned just in time to catch the quiver with a lone arrow tossed from the other direction from Lady Natasha. Clint looked surprised by this movement, muscles tensing, but he did not move.

"It does not seem right to knight you with a weapon that you do not use," Maria said, pulling the arrow out to gently tap each of Clint's shoulders with the arrowhead. "So I, Maria, Queen of Helia, declare you, Clint, a knight… Arise Sir Clint, Knight and Archer of Helia."

Clint rose, looking terribly amused by Maria's antics. Prince Anthony and Sir Rhodes brought in the little armor that Clint normally wore, helping him to dress.

"It doesn't look right," Natasha said, stepping out.

"No, it doesn't," Nick agreed.

Clint went very still as they moved together, removing the sleeves of the white shift that Clint had been wearing before.

"Keep that as a token of my gratitude, my lady," Clint said, bowing slightly to Natasha. "Milord Nick, if I may…" Clint indicated that he wanted the sleeve. 

"And what are you going to do with it?" Nick asked as he handed it over.

"I would offer to my queen for she has seen fit to knight, but if she refuses such a gift, then I shall hold onto it until such a time that I find an archer worthy to be my apprentice."

"Hold on to it then, Sir Clint," Maria instructed. "And find me an archer that doesn't need to be taught how to behave at court."

"As you command, my queen," Clint said, bowing to her one last time. He turned and strode out, where his horse was waiting. A horse that looked far worse than it should for a knight (it was missing an eye) and Phil knew that they all had tried to find a better horse for today for Clint, but apparently according to Nick, Clint claimed that he wouldn't be here without that horse, so that was the horse he would ride today.

*

"He’s kind of beneath you now," Tony said, slinging his arm around Sir Clint, one of the few archers to have been knighted. It hadn't been too long ago and most everyone was still talking about it. Tony thought Clint was still pissed for having a little fun at the solemn event, but Clint was unique, his ceremony should be too and it had been.

"Don’t really care," Clint said, his eyes still on Phil, who was directing the servants.

Tony smiled and considered the possibilities, he could probably arrange a marriage for the two.

*

Phil slipped into Maria's private quarters. Nick was already seated there with Jasper on the other end of the table. 

"Sorry," Phil said, stepping in. "Lord Derek was not happy with his rooms and I needed to find another set for him and his family."

"What was the problem?" Nick asked, starting to shuffle a set of cards.

"Apparently the archers were too noisy for them," Phil said, rolling his eyes and taking a seat.

"The archers?" Sitwell repeated, picking up his cards as Nick started dealing them.

"I don't know, we had a spare suite, it's smaller," Phil replied. "His family is now there, well away from the archery range."

Jasper shook his head. "Nobles, never will understand them."

"They're so… finicky," Maria agreed.

"Says the highest born," Nick teased.

"Notice, I refused to marry any of them."

"You refused to marry anyone," Phil pointed. "That's why Anthony is going to be King one day and on that day, I'm moving to an estate."

"No, you won't," Nick said. "You won't be around to keep an eye on Sir Archer."

"Clint?" Maria asked, looking at Phil with narrowed eyes.

"He… does have a rather interesting story," Phil admitted.

"Phil forgets his duties when he catches Clint practicing," Nick added. "I thought he was going to faint when he saw Clint shirtless and practicing."

"Really?" Maria asked.

"I have nothing but the utmost respect for Sir Clint," Phil said, trying to sound proper.

"You know if I marry Clint off to you, it would solve the rumors that him and Natasha are going to elope one of these days," Maria mused.

"No, please, he doesn't need to be saddled with an old man like me," Phil said, shaking his head.

"Of course," Maria agreed, but Phil could tell that she was still thinking about it. Phil didn't want to admit it, but marrying Clint off sooner would solve a lot of problems that had erupted since he'd been knighted. Phil just wanted the man to be able to marry someone he loved.

*  
"What the hell Stark?" Clint hissed at the prince in the middle of court.

"What?" Tony asked, innocently.

"You’ve arranged for me to marry Phil," Clint asked.

"I thought that was what you wanted," Tony said, trying to look innocent. 

"I would have liked to have arranged it myself," Clint replied. "I’d… like for Phil to want me too."

"Oh," Tony said. "Well, it may be too late for that."

"Great," Clint said, pulling away and running a hand through his hair. There was no way Phil would ever want him, since it would totally look like he was forcing Phil into an unwanted marriage.

*

"Are you avoiding your fiancee?" Nick asked, as he stepped into Phil's room.

"No, what gives you that idea?" Phil replied.

"Maybe, because you're doing the inventory of the medicinal stores yourself and you normally have Jemma do that, since this is her space."

"It needs to be done," Phil stated.

"What are you afraid of?" Nick asked. "Clint's looking for you."

"He just wants to yell at me for getting him into this marriage," Phil said. "And Maria's not going to change her mind about it."

"Phil, you need to talk to him. He's going to think you hate him," Nick pointed out, softly.

"This is not what I wanted, Nick," Phil said, looking at his friend. "I wanted him to want me. I didn't want him handed to me on a silver platter."

"Well, go win the boy over," Nick suggested. "I don't think he's angry."

"Maybe, but I'd rather not chance it," Phil said.

"You're being a coward."

"This isn't a battle, Nick, and my vows were long ago, before I was injured," Phil pointed out. "I gave it all up."

"The noble who is now a servant and the circus boy who is now a knight," Nick said. "It's probably the best match that could be made. He'll be a disgrace to any highborn family and the court will mock him if he goes beneath his station."

"So I'm convenient?" Phil asked.

"And you care about him," Nick replied. "Which we all do. I like Clint, I think... I think it's a good match."

"Shame that I didn't get my say in it," Phil said. "Because I don't want an arranged marriage between us. I want him to want me."

"Are you sure he doesn't want you?"

"Yes," Phil said, because he couldn't imagine anyone wanting him.

"Do I have any chance of convincing you otherwise?"

"No."

Nick nodded, before slipping out. Phil turned back to his inventory and tried not to think about how angry Clint must be about this whole situation.

*

In the end, there wasn’t anything Clint could do to stop the wedding, because it seemed that not only was Tony behind it, but Queen Maria and Sir Fury, were also in agreement to the marriage. Clint was essentially screwed. 

Clint was unable to get alone time with Phil to discuss their nuptials. It seemed like Phil was avoiding him. Clint wasn’t able to see him until they were wed and since Tony was a friend, there was also a feast held in their honor. The most Phil said was to correct Clint from using the wrong utensil.

They were finally escorted upstairs and locked into the suite that would be their own from now on. 

"This is nicer than I expected," Phil said, glancing around the sitting room and headed toward the bedroom.

"I guess it pays to have friends in high places," Clint agreed. 

Phil paused, before turning to look at him. ”I’m sorry about that.”

"About what?" Clint asked.

"About my friends in high places arranging this," Phil replied.

"This?"

"The marriage," Phil murmured, blushing.

"What? I… I thought it was Tony that arranged it."

"I thought Nick had."

"General Nick? The Fury of the North?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, we served together, saved each other’s lives several times," Phil said.

"I didn’t know that," Clint said, going to take a seat. "Tony always made it sound like you were a servant, a high ranking one."

"The prince is an ass," Phil replied, going to take a seat next to Clint. "I was injured and offered an estate, but I refused, because my friends were here. I started directing servants, because I have an organized mind and I wanted to be useful."

"Quiet retirement didn’t suit you?" Clint asked.

"Not at all," Phil said. "I think Maria has been looking to reward me for what happened and for that I’m sorry."

"I still don’t understand," Clint said.

"I mentioned my admiration of your story and yourself," Phil said, refusing to look at Clint. "A few days later, Maria informed we were to be wed. You’re no prize to be won and I’m sorry…"

"Wait, you wanted to marry me?" Clint asked.

"I wanted to get to know you," Phil said. "I wanted you to want me first."

Clint couldn’t help but laugh, grabbing a hold of Phil when the other man tried to leave in embarrassment.

"I have spoken of my fondness for yourself often to Tony," Clint said.  
Phil stopped his struggling to look at Clint.

"I thought he had arranged this marriage against your wishes, because we are friends, and Tony has no sense of appropriate gifts."

"You wanted me?" Phil asked.

"Yes, I searched to apologize to you, before the wedding, but I was never able to find you."

"I was avoiding you. I thought you were angry with me."

"No," Clint murmured, leaning in to kiss Phil for the second time that night. Phil responded eagerly, climbing into Clint’s lap. 

This had turned out far better than Clint had ever expected.


End file.
